Return of the Hero
by Ryperiour2
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki dissapered on the night of his birth only to dissapear to our world and went along with Task Force 141. Eventually returning after he was killed by Makarov. Naruto/Call of Duty Modern Warfare 1-3 Crossover. Spoiler for 'Dust to Dust' Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

_**R2 - Call of Duty Modern Warfare 1-3 / Naruto crossover. Parings optional, vote with poll on my profile.**_

* * *

**_Price:_**_ There's a simplicity to war, attacking is the only secret. Dare and the world yields. How quickly they forget that all it takes to change the course of history is the will of a single man._

_**Makarov:** Who's this?  
_

_**Price:** Prizioner 6-2-7 I'm coming for you Makarov.  
_

_**Makarov:** Haven't you heard Price. They say the war is over._

_**Price:** My war ends with you._

_**Makarov: **Like it did for Captain McTavish? Tell me Price, How long did it take for him to die? I've destroyed your world piece by piece. It's only a matter of time before i find you._

_**Price: **You wont have to look far..._

* * *

**"Dust to Dust"**

**January 21st - 22:14**

**Captain Alex 'Fox' Sullivan**

**Task Force 141**

**Arabian**** Peninsula**

* * *

**Price POV**

"Are you sure this armor will protect us?" Fox asked putting on his helmet.

"I't will buy us some time" Captain Price confirmed "Nikolai are you patched into there system?"Price asked wanting to know Makarov's location.

"Working on it, my Arabic is a little rusty" Nikolai said over the radio. "FIRE" one of Makarov's security guards announced as bullets were shot at the truck they were in.

"Looks like they know were here" said Yuri "Thank you Captain Obvious" Fox said to Yuri. "Shutup Whiskers Yuri countered and Fox growled at the comment about his 'birthmarks'. "I've tapped into there security feed, Makarov is in the Atrium on the top floor." Interrupting them so they can focus on there target.

"This is is, Makarov dosn't leave here alive" Price said loading his weapon "Get ready" Price said ready to bust out and kill Makarov "This is for Soap." he said and Yuri smashed the door open while Fox started shooting Makarov's men.

They started on the first wave, slowly making there way to Oasis hotel in there heavy armour. Once they finished the first wave off Price said "We've got there attention. Second wave of responders will be coming in any moment." said Price as Yuri and Fox finished killing the last men from the first wave.

Soon a car came round the corner up the road. "Here comes the next lot of asholes" Fox said starting to shoot the car. "Shoot the car!" Price said as the SUV came to a screeching halt.

As Makarov's men got out the SUV was already alight and exploded a few seconds later. "Makarov has got a small army in there" Nikolai said as price killed another one "It wont help him. take control of the lifts, they can't escape." Price said while reloading.

"I'm on it" Nikolai said

As the three got closer to the building Makarov was held up in, 2 cars filled with men parked themselves on each side of the road. "Don't let up" Price said as he and Yuri took the men on the left while Fox used his grenade launcher equipped to his M4A1 to take out the car and the men on the right.

They pushed closer towards the building "RPG second floor" Yuri yelled and started shooting at the second floor. One one of them fired before he was shot by Fox but he did not come close to hitting anyone. "Civilians coming out, watch your fire." Price said as he was reloading.

"Nikolai were's Makarov?" asked Fox over the radio. "Still in the Atrium but he's on the move." Nikolai said "Were almost there, don't lose him."

"Hostiles by the escalator!" Yuri said as he went into the building and started shooting, Price and Fox following him inside and started shooting at the enemies in the second floor.

"Nikolai we need control of those lifts" said Price moving up the escalator shooting people on the second floor. "I've almost got it" said Nikolai over the radio.

"Push foward" Price said getting to the second floor and started shooting with Fox and Yuri covering him. "I've got control of the lifts,I'm sending them down to your floor now.

"The lifts up ahead" Price said as he finished of the remaning guards before getting in the elevator with Yuri and Fox behind him.

the lift door closed and started moving up "Makarov has moved to the restaurant, he has a large security detail with him." Nikolai said "What kind of opposition are we up against?" Price asked wondering what Makarov has in store for him. "40 plus foot mobiles with SMG's and Assault Rifles." Nikolai confirmed.

"We are not letting that bastard escape, right Price?" Fox asked rhetorically. "Of course not." Price said. "look out." Yuri yelled and started shooting at the chopper which had fired 2 RPG's at the lift but missed.

"Shoot it down" Price said and started firing at the chopper along with Fox

"Good shot" Yuri said ad the Chopper caught fire and started spinning out of control.

"Look out!" Fox yelled while the out of control chopper came towards them and smashed into the lift setting Fox, Yuri and Prices Heavy Armour on fire. Price fell to the floor while Fox and Yuri ripped there's of and helped him with his. "Our armor is shredded!" Yuri said pulling of Price's armor "Nikolai we need another lift." Fox said over the radio. "Copy, on it's way." Nikolai said.

"The lift won't hold much longer" Yuri said as the second lift came down.

"JUMP!" Fox said after shooting the glass on the other lift. He was quickly followed by Price and Yuri as they both jumped onto the other lift before the one they jumped off collapsed

Fox pulled Price up while Yuri stood near the door preparing a frag grenade. "Makarov's chopper just touched down, he's heading there now." Nikolai said over the raido. "He's not getting away!"

"Be careful there setting up baracades." Nikolai said "Copy." Fox responded as they reached the top floor.

"Frag out" Yuri said as he through the frag and it exploded killing 2 of Makarov's men. "Fox, Yuri watch yourselves, your armour's gone."

"Multiple threats to your right" Nikolai said. "Keep pressing. We've almost got him." Price said as he entered the Atrium and started shooting at Makarov's men.

Price and Fox went to the entrance to the left while Yuri stayed behind to draw there fire so his teammates could flank them.

Price and Fox entered a room with a poker table. Price used his grenade launcher at another, successfully killing him while Fox moved ahead and killed another in the room.

They entered a lounge area and Fox through a flashbang thus blinding the enemy long enough for the 2 of them to take them down.

"Your almost at the restaurant" Nikolai said "Keep pushing forward!" Price said as he and Fox entered the final room before the restaurant.

Yuri was distracting most of the enemies in the room from the other side of the Atrium while Price threw a flashbang blinding the enemy while Fox and Yuri were shooting them down.

"Restaurant's this way, Yuri get over here" Price said as he and Fox were entering the walkway to the restaurant. "Copy" Yuri said. "He's still there, you've almost got him!" Nikolai said as Price and Fox entered the restaurant and started shooting Makarov's men.

"THERE HE IS" Price yells as he saw Makarov running towards the stairs and up to his chopper.

"Price Look Out!" Fox said and an RPG exploded infront of him and he fell down to the floor. The chopper then came arround and fired an RPG at a supporting beam witch caused the floor to collapse on an angle.

Price was sliding out of the building but luckily he grabbed onto a metal pole and stopped himself from falling out of the building. He pulled himself up and saw Fox impaled on a pipe. "Fox" Price said "Leave me, don't let that bastard get away." Fox said and Price ran heading for the roof.

"Makarov's heading for the roof." Nikolai said as price started running. Climbing over debris he made it to the stairs leading to the roof. "He's dead ahead! Keep running!" Nikolai said as Price ran up the stairs. He went out the entrance and saw Makarov climbing into the back seat on the Chopper. "He's heading for the chopper, Run." Nikolai said as Price sprinted over to the chopper that just took off.

Running over to the chopper he got onto the bar and jumped for the helli. Grabbing onto its landing gear Price then pulled himself up and bashed the pilot in the face. He then grabbed the dazed pilot and threw him out of the chopper. The other man in the Chopper grabbed his gun in an attempt to kill Price. Price knocked the hand he had the gun in and he shot the chopper controls. Price pulled out his knife and stabbed the man in the neck causing him to bleed. After which he then pushed the man out of the chopper. Price grabbed the controls but he was spinning out of control and eventually crashed.

Price woke up on top of the Atrium skylight dripping blood from his mouth while the glass was slowly cracking. He looked up and saw the chopper in flames and destroyed.

Makarov emerged from the wreckage clutching his stomach in obvious pain. Price noticed a Desert eagle on the ground and both Price and Makarov moved towards it.

Price got to the weapon first still on his gut, he crawled towards it. He picked it up but Makarov stepped on his wrist causing him to wince in pain and let go of the Desert eagle. Makarov picked it up and pointed it at Price ready to end his life. "Good buy Captain Price" Makarov said.

But as he was about to pull the trigger he was shot, Price looked to his left and saw Fox fire another 3 shots but all of them missing.

Makarov then got up while aiming the Desert Eagle and fired.

BLAM!

BLAM!

BLAM!

Makarov shot Fox in both shoulders and then a final shot to the head. Effectively ending the life of 'Captain Alex "Fox" Sullivan'.

Enraged Price got of the ground and shot forward restraining him with his left hind while his right went for his neck. He started bashing him in the face witch caused the glass under Makarov to crack slightly. Price pulled the dazed Makarov up and tied a rope around his neck then proceeded to smash him into the glass. Price then started choking him causing him to growl out in pain and then fixed the rope so that it would not fall of. Then he pulled Makarov up grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him into the glass finally smashing it.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Makarov yelled as he fell into the Atrium and finally getting hung due to the ropes around his neck.

Price fell onto the balcony in the Atrium, he pulled out a cigar and a lighter and started having a smoke as he watched Makarov's body hang.

* * *

_**1 minute ago, Limbo, Fox**_** POV**

"Were am I?" Fox asked as he was seemingly floating in a world of total darkness. "**You are in limbo child, the world between life and death.****" **An ominous voice said

"That's cool, I guess..." Fox said staying silent for a moment "And may I ask who are you, were ever you are?" Questioned fox curiously.

**"I am Kami**(God)** child and there is a reason I am here. That reason is because of your parents."** The now known Kami responded.

"M-my parents? I thought I was an orphan." Naruto responded as tears streamed down his face. **"Even orphans have parents child, but would you like to see them?" **Kami asked

"Yes!" Naruto shouted out. "**Good, now child the world that I will send you in is different from the world you know." ** Kami said "How exactly?" Fox asked.

**"In that world the people and you, since you came from that dimension, have a bio-energy that they call chakra. You also have this energy in your body. People are spread out across a nation and there are village's they live in. every village is ruled by a single leader, so it is a dictatorship. Your father Minato Namikaze is ruler of one of these nations."** Naruto's eyes widen as Kami explained the things about his father to him.

"**Now child, your real name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I will be watching, Good Luck, not like you need it.**(1) Kami said and Naruto was enveloped in a bright light and then suddenly dissapeared.

* * *

_**Konoha 16 years after the 'Kyuubi**** attack'**_

Minato Namikaze sighed at the paperwork in front of him wishing he could just burn it or it would just go away. The last 16 years have been rough especially that night were he lost his first born.

**Flashback October 10, 16 years ago**

_Minato, Kushina and Naruto were in the hospital, Naruto in the crib with his parents watching over him. Using the dead demon consuming seal that he used summoned shinigami but the death god let Minato live to enjoy the rest of his life. What Minato didn't realize is that Kami and Shinigami had plans for Naruto._

_Back in the hospital Naruto was sleeping piecefully. Naruto was invelloped in a bright light Kushina was the first to notice this._

_"Minato!" Kushina yelled and ran over to Naruto trying to pick him up only for her hand to go phaze through him. Minato also tryed this and failed._

_Suddenly the light and Naruto dissapeared "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kushina yelled and broke down crying._

**Flashback end**

Ever since that fateful day Minato did things with less energy than usual, his friends tried to cheer him up but it never worked. He had sent ANBU out to try and find Naruto but none prevailed._  
_

Suddenly the door was bashed down and a girl came in. She had red hair down that went down to her shoulders, she was wearing a blue shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and black pants that went down to her knee caps.

"Daddy, Daddy there was a big explosion outside the front gate." the girl said. "Alright Akio-chan go find your mother OK." Minato said and the girl ran out the door.

_"How did I not notice that?" _Minato asked himself as he saw the dust cloud outside the front gate.

As he walked near the crater he saw a man in the middle of it. Said man looked like a carbon copy of him except with whisker marks, he was wearing camo pants and a black shirt with bullet proof armour. He also war black fingerless gloves and combat boots.

_"Naruto?"_

* * *

_**R2 - End of chapter 1, how did you like it so**** far?** **Poll on my profile concerning this story**_** XD.**

12/11/2012


	2. Chapter 2

**_R2 - Hello everyone, Update from me. I witnessed the Solar Eclipse in North Queensland, Australia XD._**

* * *

**_Poll as of 18/11/2012_**

**Mei - 6**

**Yugao - 3**

**Anko, Karin, Fu, Kyouki - 1**

**Yugito, Konan - 0**

**Give me suggestions for parings via PM or review ;)**

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews these people: **jh831.

* * *

**_Konoha Front Gate 11:19 AM_**

_"Naruto?"_ Minato thought as he looked at the carbon copy of himself laying in the crater and unconscious. 3 ANBU arrived behind him "Hokage-sama?" an ANBU with a Cat mask asked, her voice clearly stating that the ANBU was female.

"Neko, go get Inoichi for me please." Minato asked and then the female ANBU nodded and then dissapeared in a swirl of leaves. While the other two picked the whiskered carbon copy of Minato up and with a nod from the Hokage they dissapeared in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

Kushina arrived not long after having caught wind of what happened from her daughter Akio. "Minato-kun what happened?" She asked " Were not under attack by anyone Kushina. But what I found in the crater shocked me." He said and Kushina raised an eyebrow "I found a young man who almost looked the same as me..." he said as Kushina's breath hitched and she hugged her husband.

"D-Do you think it is him?" She asked shocked "I don't know Kushina but we will find out soon. Anbu took him to T&I." Minato said. "Inoichi is going to see if it is him." and with that they disappeared with a yellow flash.

* * *

**_Torture and Interrogation Department 11:37 AM_**

Inoichi was currently standing behind a rock that Naruto was put in with his hands on his head searching his mind with his eyes closed.

Minato and Kushina arived in the room with Kushina kicking down the door startling Inoichi and cutting off the mental link he had with Naruto's mind.

"Did you find anything Inoichi?" Minato asked wondering if they had finally found there lost son. "From what I saw, he came from another world." Inoichi said witch stunned them. It could have been Naruto, he did disappear on the night of his birth, was he transported to another dimension? "The technology there is probably about 50 years ahead of ours now." Inoichi said shocking them but when he first saw the technology in that dimension he was just as shocked as Minato and Kushina.

"There is also one other thing that I should mention." Inoichi said gaining curious looks from the two. "He is a jinchuriki" He said shocking them both, they now knew that it was Naruto but were wondering why he looked older than he should. By now Naruto should have been at least 16 but from what they saw Naruto looked to be in his 20's.

"We should wait till he wakes up" Minato said with Kushina and Inoichi agreeing.

* * *

**_Naruto/Alex's Mindscape 2 minutes_**** later**

"What the hell?" Naruto said as he pulled himself up off the wet ground. "Man that hurt." He said rubbing his head and finally observing his ysurroundings.

"Did Kami dump me in a sewer?" Naruto asked nobody in particular "'cos it sure looks like it". He then herd a growling sound, Naruto immidiatly pulled out his M1911 ready to fire at what ever the sound was.

Naruto/Alex walked through the murky halls folowing the sound of the growling until he reached a large room. What he saw was a large set of metal bars with a rectangular piece of paper with Kanji for 'Seal'.

Naruto walked up to the cage with his guard up and M1911 ready.

He looked inside the cage to find a giant orange 9-tailed fox who looked like he was sleeping. "Umm... hello?" Naruto asked and a single eye from the fox opened and looked straight at him. the fox then proceed to turn around and face Naruto so said person could see both of his eyes.

**"Hello kit." **The fox said in a demonic voice. "Woh..." he said and fell back on his ass. **"Something wrong kit?"** The fox said. "Sorry it's just... usually animals don't talk, from what I have seen." Naruto said getting of his ass and putting his pistol back in its holster. **"You would think that but I am diffident" **the fox said **"I am the 9 tailed fox kit and I am the most powerful of the Biju."** The Kyuubi said arrogantly to Naruto.

"Whats your actual name?" Naruto asked pointing at the fox. **"I already told you kit"** The fox retorted. "Yea I know that. But that's just a title to call you isn't it? What's your real name?" Naruto said getting slightly annoyed. **"I guess your smarter than you look kit. My name was given to me by the Sage of six paths. He was the one who found out the real use for Chakra. My name is Kurama."** He said to Naruto.

"Cool" Naruto exclaimed **"Thanks kit"** Kurama replied.

"Do you know what the hell is going on here, cos this place looks like a sewer. And what are you doing here?" Naruto asked looking around

**"Well. Firstly this is your mind." **Kurama said bluntly "My mind?" Naruto said confused. **"Yes kit. you may also call this your subconscious. The you in the real world is currently in the Torture and Interrogation department strapped to a chair with your parents waiting for you to wake up." **Kurama said and the last part shocking him. he couldn't wait to meet his parents.

**"As for what I am doing here; your father put me in here using a seal."** Kurama said pointing to the paper that seemed to be holding the bars together. Naruto was confused but decided to ask later since he wanted to see his parents.

"Well... how do i get out of here?" asked Naruto. Kurama shrugged **"I don't know kit, try think about waking up or somethin..."** He said **"By the way I was impressed with that other world you were in. The shit there was weird and scary."** Kurama shivered. "Yea I know what you mean, Paranormal activity was kinda scary. I had nightmares because of that." Naruto said as he shivered at the last thought.

"What the..." Naruto said as he started to fade. **"Nice work kit. I'll see you later."** The Fox said "OK by Kurama" Naruto said as he completely faded away.

* * *

**_Torture and Interrogation Department 11:46 AM_**

Naruto woke up with a headache due to crashing into the ground and creating a crater at the front gate. He attempted to reach up and scratch his head but noticed his arms strapped down. Remembering the Kurama's words about him being strapped to a chair, Naruto looked up to see 3 people looking at him.

The first had platinum blond hair with a ponytail going down to his lower back. he wore a black shirt and pants with a black jacket that went down to his knees.

The second who looked almost exactly like him; he had spiky blond hair with 2 bangs going down each side of his face. He wore a green vest witch was covered by a trench coat that had red flames licking at the bottom, with blue pants and shirt.

Finaly the third one; in Naruto's eyes was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. She had bright red hair that easily went down to her but and had a black hairpin on the right side of her face to keep her hair out of her face. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, blue eyes. She wore an outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress.

"Umm... Hello?" Naruto responded after examining the three in front of him.

"What is your name boy?" Inoichi said sternly at him.

"Naruto. Why?" Naruto responded.

Kushina couldn't take it anymore, she ran up to Naruto and enveloped him in a hug with tears threatening to release from her eyes. "Kaa-chan?" he said as he was disparately trying to break through the leather straps to finally hug his own mother.(1)

Breaking the arms of the chair in the process Naruto took off the leather straps. He stood up and wrapped his hands around his mother in a big hug. Inoichi and Minato were on guard when Naruto broke the chair and hugged Kushina.

"Is it really you Kaa-chan?" Naruto said crying on her shoulder. "Yes sochi." She said while also crying tears onto his shoulder. Naruto hugged her tighter never wanting to let go.

After about 5 minutes both of them finally stopped crying and released the hug. "I've wanted to meet you for so long tebayo, Kaa-san" Naruto exclaimed while looling at his beautiful mother.

"Tebayo eh, you really are my son." Kushina said examining her son.

"Kaa-chan, who are they?" Naruto asked while pointing towards Minato and Inoichi.

"Naruto." Minato said getting his attention "I'm your father."

* * *

**(1) - Kyuubi had obiously told Naruto his pearants had been waiting outside waiting for him to wake up. When Naruto saw Kushina he imidiatly assumed she was his mom due to being the only female in the room.**

**_R2 - Schools out and i'm on hollidays and cant wait for X-mas_  
**

21/12/2012


	3. Chapter 3

_**R2 - Greetings everyone who is yet again reading my shit. FUKIN SCHOOL I CURSE THY WHO INVENTED IT (Partially, if u catch my drift).**_

* * *

**Poll as at 29/01/2013 (DD/MM/YYYY)**

**Mei - 18 (60%)**

**Yugao - 4 (13%)**

**Fu - 3 (10%)**

**Anko, Yugito, Kyouki, Karin, Konan - 1 (3%)**

**_R2_ - It seems obvious who is going to be pared with Naruto. Poll is closed as of now BTW.**

* * *

_**Torture and Interrogation Department 11:57 AM**_

"Hi Dad" Naruto said in a cherry tone and walked towards him and gave him a hand shake witch quickly turned into a bear hug. "I've always wondered who my parents were, and now after i was killed by that bastard Makarov I finally get to see them. And it turns out that I was born in a different dimension." Naruto said releasing the hug with his father.

"Makarov? Who's that?" Kushina asked curious to who he was and why her sochi hated this 'Makarov' guy so much.

"Vladamir Makarov was a global terrorist in that other dimension, he killed civilians without remorse or guilt and killed many of my comrades before my eyes. He is basally the most wanted man on the planet." Naruto said with his hair covering his eyes while releasing quite a bit of KI (Killing Intent).

"I was reassigned to 'TASK FORCE 141' to help take down Makarov. The group was created by General Shepard to consist of the best hand picked group of warriors on the planet." Naruto said pointing to the symbol on his right shoulder.(A)

**'Hey kit'** Kurama said from inside his head while Naruto's parents were looking at the symbol on his shoulder. 'Whats up Kurama?' Naruto replied in his head smart enough to know the fox was speaking to him via mental link and all he had to do to reply was think back to him. **'You know you can show them what Makarov looks like.'** Kurama said peaking Naruto's curiosity. 'Really, how?' Naruto asked. **'just do these hand signs'** Kurama said sending Naruto mental images of the hand signs **' then picture what Makarov looks like and then channel your chakra'**. Kurama said with Naruto giving a mental nod.

Naruto performed the hand signs perfectly and in a poof of smoke transformed into a perfect copy of Makarov. Wearing a suit with out the tie along with a bullet proof vest over the top of the suit.

Minato and Kushina were surprised and quickly jumped back a half meter. "Naruto, I thought people from that other dimension did not have chakra, so how did you just do the transformation jutsu and who is that you just turned into?" Minato asked curious

"I just transformed into Vladamir Makarov." Naruto said in Makarov's voice " and your right the people in the other dimension do not know how to use chakra since they do not have any to begin with. I just learn't this thanks to the fox living inside of my gut." Naruto said after witch he released the transformation by cutting of the chakra supplying the technique.

When his parents heard the explanation there eyes widened at hearing that there son had spoke with the fox. "And by the way he says 'hi'." Naruto said scratching the back of his head all the while smiling sheepishly. Kurama huffed **'Thanks Kit'** Naruto's parents sweat dropped at this. "Was it somthing I said?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

An ANBU with a cat mask shimmered into the room. "Hokage-sama the council demands your presence." The ANBU said. "Thank you Yugao" Minato sighed while looking at the floor. "Lets see what they have to say..." Minato said walking of."

"Hey, mom isn't he the highest ranking Ninja here" at this Kushina nodded "and this so called Council demands his presence?" Naruto said as he did not understand the logic in that.

"Dad" Naruto said running up to him. "This council... Is it made up of civilians right?" Minato sighed "Only half of them are made up of civilians Naruto, but the rest are made up of clan heads who are Ninjas."

Naruto grinned "Why don't you tell them to take there stupid demand and shove it up there fuckin asses" as he said this Kushina was shocked at the type of language but then remembered her childhood how she used to swear allot while Minato just shook his head in amusement.

"Naruto!" Kushina yelled at him for the type of language he used. "What, I'm just saying that the only 'Civilians' that i would take orders from would be; the Queen, The President, the Secretary of Defense or anyone in the higher ups close to said people."Naruto said

"C'mon" Minato said gaining there attention. "We need to get there before they start complaining." Naruto frowned at this "They sound like a bunch of old, arrogant, spoilt bunch of pricks who cant shit right with out assistance." He said simply and some how still had a strait face even though his mother had burst into laughter.

After She finaly calmed down Yugao walked up to her "Kushina-Sensei who is that?" She said pointing at the whiskered Carbon copy of the Hokage.

"Thats my first born child, Naruto" She said shocking Yugao. "Isn't he supost to be like 12, he looks like he is at least 20."

"Im actualy 24" Naruto said yelling from the door hearing what Yugao said. Said women looked to her Sensei for confirmation.

Kushina shrugged guessing that time travled twice as fast in the other dimension then it did in the one they were in. Yugao sighed as she folowed her sensei out the door, it was so unfair. She was supposed to be the older one taking care of him and yet He is older than her by 2 years.

* * *

_**Council Chambers 12:34**_** PM**

Minato along with his wife, son and there escort Yugao had reached the doors of the chambers. Minato who had finaly having taken enough shit from the council for the past 12 and a half years kicked open the door. Since he didn't realy care what they thought any more and sat down in his chair with a blank expresion.

Kushina sat down at her seat (Since she was a clan head) between Tsume and Shibi. While Naruto and Yugao were outside the door waiting.

Minato sat down in his chair and sighed "Alright... what do you want this time." he said putting his elbow on the table and his palm on his cheek making him look boored but in truth he was pissed off.

"Hokage-sama that is very rude of you" said a man who was slightly chubby, stuck up and arrogant beliving he deserved everything on a sliver platter like the rest of the rest of the people that made up the civilian council.

"Does it look like I care?" Minato said rhetorically pointing to his face with his right hand while the other was still holding up his head, making him seem like he did not care.

"Now..." Minato said putting both his hands infront of his face. "Why did you call me here?" his voice sounded neutral but the clan heads could sense anger hidden under the voice.

An elderly man spoke up, one of the three people that made up the elders of the village. they were retired shinobi who were teamates with Hiruzen Sarutobi and under the comand of the 2nd hokage in the second shinobi war.

"We would like to know what was that explosion that was outside the northern gate earlier this morning." Hormura Ukatane said with most of the people in the room also wanting to know. While others were wondering if there was an attack or a scare tactic to intimidate them.

"The explosion was caused by my first born son returning to this dimension" Minato said acting like it was a common thing. But this announcement shocked almost everyone in the room.

The doors burst open behind Minato reviling a carbon copy of the Hokage causing a few women to blush at his figure "Somebody call me?"

* * *

_**R2 - **_**I emplore people to make more Naruto and COD crossovers. They are very rare and I was told by one person that this is the best Cod/Naruto crossover he has seen. In other News Call of Duty: Modern Warefare 4 will be coming out soon and i am soooo getting it.**

****16/02/2013


End file.
